thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
WORST SINGER EVER (1982 MOVIE)
Not to be confused with WORST SINGER EVER (2010) '''WORST SINGER EVER '''is a 1982 movie starring Bowser where he goes to a Memories of Elvis gig in Helsinki, just to find out that the concert was revealed to be a Juice Leskinen concert. Juice Leskinen was a homophobe singer (1950-2006) and is Bowser 's Son favorite non-Anglophone singer. Bowser got kicked out of the concert by Urho Kekkonen, the president of Finland. Picture32.png|YLE 1 & YLE 2 Are now handing over to MTV. YLE_TV2_1980s_logo.png|YLE 1 & YLE 2 Are now handing over to MTV. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|welcome to MTV. BowserPortrait.png|i hope it's a memories of elvis gig. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|memories of elvis is banned here cuz of soviet commies. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|They told us to fuck our economy. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|they did this Urho Kekkonen, Crown Princes Akihito and Harald, and President Regan. Here's video footage of the commies telling to f*ck the finnish economy yuri andropov.jpg|Finland f*cks their economy. Urho_Kaleva_Kekkonen.jpg|Shut Up You Commie. Stop Raging at us not just because we're your neighbors, but we got nil points at eurovision timo kojo.jpg|everyone hates me. terry wogan was right. now i get a beating on a stick from him. BowserPortrait.png|I hate you. Timo kojo.jpg|.....and then this 17 year old homophobe girl won. as for this, margie will beat me up with a stick. thatcher-390293.jpg|as a thank you gift from her majesty for we Brits winning the falklands war, i will now bealt kojo with a stick for getting nil points. Scene Missing.PNG|Margaret Thatcher: that's what you get for getting zero points. even terry wogan hates you. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|looks like terry wogan won this eurovision war. RTE will not go due to strikes. more info later, now a concert from Helsinki. Meanwhile Logo.png Kingfriday.jpg|Joey, let's fuck. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|i heard that king Carl XVI Gustaf and queen Silvia's third baby is a female Kingfriday.jpg|what? another girl! Kingfriday.jpg|WTF. at least i'm fine with my only boy. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|in 30 years. there will be a 2nd in line to the throne, prince wednesday. the 2 princes.jpg Kingfriday.jpg|is this what my son looks like 28 years from now in 2010? Kangaroosjobless.jpg|yes. Meanwhile Logo.png BowserPortrait.png|i don't give a flying french fry about this stupid juice leskinen concert. juice leskinen is a homophobe. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|Hello. Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|i had to kick you out of the concert. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|why? Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|i'm the president of finland. you are not popular in finland. Moomintroll and Juice Leskinen (both homophobes) are more popular than you, idiot. moomin440.jpg|i m a homophobe. moomintroll is at juice leskinen concert Bigdog.jpg|Ha ha. Bardo-1-big.jpg|Shut up. paul mccartney and steview wonder won't let us be #1 and now ard won. we're doomed. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|and now we join in the juice leskinen concert in helsinki. HumphreyBearMed.jpg|Do you mean DJ Humpy? Moomin440.jpg|u r cool u like juice leskinen too? HumphreyBearMed.jpg|yes. he rox. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|no. he sux. Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|moomintroll and yer fans can stay, snoopy and bowser, u r kicked out cuz snoopy isn't popular HumphreyBearMed.jpg|that's right. juice leskinen rox and im a homophobe Chips 1982.jpg|aw man! Das Erste won and we didn't win. Altes-ARD_Logo.svg.png|Claudia Norbusch: Well, that sucks that sucks. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Hello. Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|joey, out! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Why? Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|this concert is only allowed to homophobes and juice leskinen fans Kangaroosjobless.jpg|fine! Kangaroosjobless.jpg|I'm a MJ fan. Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|go to america you kangaroo. (kicks joey out of Helsinki Areena) 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|juice leskinen sux. elvis is........ Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|shut up. juice leskinen is the king of rock and roll according to the finnish people. STFU Snoopy. MJackson.jpg|I'm the new King. 1a7453e4520e64feab64c7e37be085d6.jpg|king of pop. HumphreyBearMed.jpg|srsly. astrid, tell yle to send Juice Leskinen to eurovision. Fh in the 60s.jpg|fine. 252px-Juiceboksi.jpg|did somebody say send me to eurovision. Fh in the 60s.jpg|yep. MJackson.jpg|im outta here. hes a homophobe. (runs off to steal bowser's car) BowserPortrait.png|take me with you. MJackson.jpg|Yes. Urho Kaleva Kekkonen.jpg|and get the hell outta here! Theend.jpg Category:1982 Films Category:Bowser Pornos older than Bowser Junior